


How Did We Get Here?

by Unclesteeb



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, M/M, Secret Relationship, Switching, The hatesex fic we all wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7091224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unclesteeb/pseuds/Unclesteeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's not sure of much anymore. He is, however, sure of three things.</p><p>1.He doesn't like Bucky Barnes<br/>2.Bucky Barnes is the best fuck of his entire life<br/>3.Steve can never know</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Did We Get Here?

**Author's Note:**

> The day I saw Civil War I asked Tumblr, "Did anyone write the fic where Sam and Bucky hate fuck behind Steve’s back then eventually fall in love but still gotta act like they hate eachother to keep up appearances yet?" I stewed on the idea for a few weeks until I recieved this prompt:  
> Prompt: Sam and Bucky try to hide their relationship from Steve "You guys would like each other if you just tried" Rogers because they know he'll never let them live it down and they have a bunch of close calls 
> 
> This fic is my destiny. Enjoy :)

Sam Wilson's life for the past two years has been unpredictable at best. Between meeting Captain America on his morning run, taking down SHIELD, joining the avengers, getting locked into a supermax prison under the ocean, getting freed from said prison by Captain America and then ending up living in some kind of safe house protected by actual magic with Captain America and his bff The Winter Soldier, Sam's not sure of much anymore. He is, however, sure of three things.

1.He doesn't like Bucky Barnes  
2.Bucky Barnes is the best fuck of his entire life  
3.Steve can never know 

 

Steve could know, realistically. Sam's sure he would turn a little adorably pink at the mention of sex, then flash his 1000 watt smile and say how happy he was that Sam and Bucky found some way to get along. He really would be happy for them. Sam can see Steve's brilliant grin in his mind’s eye. But he would also need a new hobby, since Captain America's favorite thing to do currently is talk to Sam, Bucky and sometimes both of them at once about how they should "just learn to get along" and “spend some time together”. 

Which is exactly what's happening to Sam right now.  
  
**Me** : he's telling me I should take you somewhere for lunch  
**Bane of my existence** : say ull do it if u cn use the car. we cn fuck in the backseat 

Sam can feel his pulse quicken at the very thought. He interrupts Steve mid sentence, "FINE! I'll take him somewhere. Can I borrow the car?" 

So really, Bucky and Sam not telling Steve is for his sake. Honestly. Sam and Bucky were just extremely kind and consdiderate friends. 

After a quickie in the dark corner of a diner parking lot and some actual lunch ("Sam we can just say we had to wait for a table I'm actually really hungry! Come on!") they head back to the house. 

"Sam can I drive?"  
"Absolutely not." 

As they're driving home (well Sam's driving Bucky's just pouting adorably) Sam has a moment of self awareness, because that's what years of therapy and a social work degree can do to a guy. He wonders then, if his dislike for Bucky is just his mind's way of dismissing the possibility of having actual feelings for the man he's been fucking for months. He lets himself daydream a little, imagining him and Bucky in a quaint one bedroom condo, maybe they'd adopt a dog. Sam could go back to work at the VA and Bucky could do whatever it is the fuck he wants as long as he's far away from Hydra. Sam imagines kissing Bucky goodnight as Bucky snuggles into his side in their bed. He imagines Bucky cooking them dinner, or maybe them cooking together. He imagines sharing kisses and holding hands when they walk their dog together on a Saturday afternoon. His heart jumps a little. It sounds so... Nice. He lets himself smile and looks over at Bucky in the passenger seat. Bucky's biting the nails of his right hand and then spitting them out one by one all over the floor of the car. Sam gags a little. 

Yeah that's absolutely NOT why he dislikes Bucky. 

It's a few days before they get any alone time again. 

Steve's going to meet with Natasha so they can do some superhero-sized apologizing to each other. Bucky barely waits until the front door is shut before he's pouncing on Sam who's sitting on the couch. Bucky kisses Sam fiercely then leans back to rip his own shirt off as Sam places gentle bites (no marks) down his jaw and neck. The shirt goes flying and Sam wraps a hand into Bucky's hair to pull him back in for another searing kiss.  
  
Sam feels Bucky go stiff in his lap and hears Bucky half-mumble, half-hiss "STEVE!" into his mouth.  
  
Sam's about to ask, "Why are you talking about Steve when you're tongue's halfway down my throat?" When he hears the front door slam. He does the first thing that comes to mind and pushes Bucky hard off of his lap. Bucky lands with an "oof" but recovers quickly and rolls until he's in the center of the room on his back.

"Hey have you seen my key-Buck why are you lying on the floor?"

"Stretching." 

Sam risks a glance behind his shoulder at Steve. He's cocking his head at Bucky in confusion

"Uh huh. And where's your shirt?" 

"Right there." Bucky points to where his shirt landed haphazardly on a bookshelf without looking up.

"Ok, so why is it there?" 

Bucky takes a breath to delay his response and it's only then when the brain in Sam's actual head starts working again and he remembers something. 

"Steve! Your keys are in my bedroom! I forgot to hang them up after I went to the store yesterday. Sorry about that."

It's enough to distract Steve back into his original reason for returning inside.  
  
"Oh, right! Thanks! Bye guys!" And after Steve thunders both up and down the steps, he leaves again. 

Neither of them move for a long moment. 

Bucky's still lying on the floor when Sam asks, "Should we risk it?" 

Bucky sits up and looks at him like he's grown a third eye. "We should always risk it. I thought I knew you." He stands up and walks towards their bedrooms down the hall. "But we're fucking in my room so I can shove you under the bed if Steve comes home before we're done." 

Sam laughs and follows him into his room, because following Bucky Barnes is one of the many things Sam Wilson has learned to do extremely well. 

The next morning Sam and Steve go for a run. Steve keeps pace with him more now. Living a covert lifestyle doesn't lend itself to showing off your super speed. He tells Sam about his lunch with Natasha and almost sets a new record for having a conversation with Sam post-accords-incident without having The Talk. Almost. 

"So I was thinking me you and Buck could all watch a movie tonight." 

Sam considers the logistics before answering. Steve's involved so the chance of an orgasm is at about 10%, which highly, highly decreases the likelihood that Sam will attend another organized play date with Bucky by their tank of best friend/ dad. There was that one movie night not too long ago though where Steve fell asleep during Indiana Jones (how anyone could fall asleep during such a classic piece of cinema is beyond Sam) and Bucky had literally thrown Sam over his shoulder and the two of them had giggled their way into Sam's bedroom for many, many hours of good loving and fun while Steve slept on the couch, but normally Steve stays attentive through the movies they watch, especially when they interest him. 

"What movie do you want to watch?" 

Steve looks over at him and turns pink along the bridge of his nose. Okay, it's either a children's movie or a chick flick about sisterhood or something. Either way he's definitely interested. Chance of orgasm now at 0%.

"You know that movie Frozen? Uh, for kids? That one. The songs seem really catchy and I really like how the animation, especially how the ice the blonde one with the powers makes looks." 

Dammit. Actually make that a double dammit. Because not only is it the worst kind of movie possible (not to mention Sam has seen it with his nieces about 30 times and can't risk singing along to that snowman song again) but Steve looks so child-like and excited about the thing that somebody is going to actually have to watch it with him.

Sam smiles to himself "Sorry man, that's a no from me, but Bucky was telling me the other day that he wanted to see it!" 

Don't let anyone tell you Sam Wilson isn't the smartest man alive. The only person in this universe worse at saying "no" to Steve Rogers than him is Bucky Barnes himself. 

It's early morning the day after movie night. Sam's pretty proud of himself and he's treating himself to an extra long early morning shower, complete with his favorite cucumber melon body wash. Bucky had happily agreed to watch Frozen with Steve while Sam enjoyed a quiet, peaceful and very enjoyable night alone in his room reading and drinking some delicious tea. He's just through lathering his arms when he hears the toilet flushing and all of a sudden there are actual ice daggers piercing his skin. Sam is a superhero and a very badass internationally wanted criminal so he screams like a little girl and jumps to the other side of the shower out of the spray.  
Sam pokes his head out the shower curtain since he didn't even hear anyone come in. He sees Bucky there, curled up in on himself braced on the bathroom door. For a second he worries he might have triggered Bucky into some horrible episode and is going to have to fight off The Winter Soldier naked and armed with only a loofa until Bucky looks up at him and it's only then that Sam realizes that the asshole is actually crying from laughter.

"BARNES YOU ASSHOLE. I’M GOING TO GET YOU BACK I SWEAR TO GOD! YOU’RE GOING TO BE SORRY!" 

And if Bucky had left the bathroom and slammed the door shut by the second word of Sam's rant then nobody really has to know and it's totally okay because he's about 95% sure that little fucker has enhanced hearing anyway

Sam does get him back a few days later when Steve leaves to check up on Clint, his family and Wanda for the weekend.

Bucky's in the kitchen, clad in only a pair of flannel pj pants and drinking orange juice straight from the bottle. 

_Wait that's his orange juice what the actual fuck Bucky how long has this been going on??_

Sam shakes his head to ward off his inner monologue and makes his entrance to the kitchen. Barnes deserves everything that's coming to him. 

He makes a little more noise than usual. He knows Bucky could hear him anyway, but sneaking up on Bucky is something Sam tries to avoid for both of their sakes. Sam watches Bucky tense, relax and take one more gulp of orange juice before capping the bottle and returning it to the fridge. He shuts the fridge door and spins around. Sam moves quickly into his space, slamming him into the fridge. Bucky lets out a little gasp at the sudden impact and then looks up and Sam and grins. Sam gets a hand into his hair and yanks gently. 

"You think you're so funny don't you?" He growls the words practically into Bucky's mouth.

Bucky huffs out a little laugh. His eyes are dark with want. "I do." He tries to kiss at Sam's neck but Sam pulls his hair harder and pulls him away. Bucky lets out a groan.

"You're not. You're insufferable. I can't stand you." He leans in to kiss Bucky's full lips. Bucky kisses back hotly and moved his hands to cup Sam's ass, fighting for a little control. Sam lets him have it and bites Bucky's bottom lip softly. He feels Bucky growing hard inside his pants and trying to shift his hips against Sam's already. Sam pulls back.  
"Nuh uh" he nips Bucky's earlobe. "Here's what we're going to do with you. First, you're gonna get on your knees and suck my cock into that pretty little mouth. Then," he snakes a hand down between them to palm Bucky's erection. "You're going to let me lick you and finger you open until you're begging for me and then maybe," he tugs on bucky's hair for emphasis "you'll get lucky and get to come on my cock. How does that sound?" 

Bucky looks up at him, eyes sparkling and full of want. "What are we waiting for?" And then drops to his knees.

Sam makes good on all that dirty talk. After he's moved them to his bedroom he takes Bucky apart lick by lick, savoring the taste of him. Bucky's so responsive that Sam isn't sure if he's going to make it until Bucky starts begging, but he knows he's going to try. He slides a slick finger into Bucky around his tongue, quirking it to find the right spot. 

"Ah! God! Sam right there!" 

Sam soon adds another finger, fucking into Bucky so slowly that he's whimpering loudly face-down into the pillow. He's got his hands fisted tightly into the sheets- _and if he rips another set of Sam's sheets with that damned new metal arm so help him god_ \- but that's not important right now.  
Sam removes his mouth from Bucky's ass and slowly adds another finger. Bucky starts to shake and cries out loudly. Sam leans over him to lick at the nape of Bucky's neck, tasting his salty skin.  
"That's it Buck, taking it so good. You're so good." The praise must be enough to send Bucky over the edge because he's coming, panting and calling out Sam's name with a delicious groan, soaking the sheets beneath them. Sam fucks him through it, whispering soft praises.  
"Don't stop. Please Sam you need to fuck me now."  
So with no fear of over-stimulation, thanks to Bucky's modified version of the serum which leads to almost no refractory period in the right circumstances, Sam withdrawals his fingers and slicks up his cock. He lines himself up and starts to push in before Bucky's saying "Wait."  
Sam stills.  
He doesn't sound scared, his voice is calm and a little shaky instead of urgent.  
"Can-can I turn." Bucky exhales. "I wanna turn around and watch you while you’re fucking me.”

Sam's happy that Bucky's still got his face in the pillow so he can't see the look on his face. That's something they don't do. They hate fuck and mess with each other and talk shit behind each other's backs but that... That's almost too much that's... 

Bucky's voice sounds small when he asks again. "Please?" 

"Yeah. Yeah, baby, sure." Sam answers for no possible reason at all.

It's a little different then, and even though Sam's eyelids flutter shut from pleasure when he's sliding into Bucky, he knows that Bucky is or could be looking at him. He feels raw and open and impossibly good. He hopes Bucky does too. 

Bucky's scrabbling at Sam's hips and ass. "Harder, come on."  
Sam fucks Bucky harder but not faster, enjoying the sweet glide around his cock. Bucky rolls his hips to meet Sam's and it's so unbelievably good. He opens his eyes to find Bucky watching him. The sight of Bucky’s cool light eyes staring into his catches his body on fire. It's too much. He’s not going to last. Sam reaches a hand around to fist Bucky's cock and Bucky cries out loudly and throws his head back into the pillow. Sam's thrusts pick up speed. He's so close. Bucky can tell. His hand joins Sam's around his cock.  
"Please, Sam." His voice is breathless, needy. Sam has to shut his eyes at the sight of Bucky panting and begging beneath him."Give it to me. Come inside me. I wanna feel you please." That's all it takes. After a few more frantic strokes, Sam pluses and comes, shuddering and moaning. He feels and hears Bucky start to come in their joined hands and he clenches so tightly around Sam that the world whites out. It must only be for a minute, but when Sam gets his wits about him again Bucky's beneath him, panting and looking beautiful covered in streaks of his own come, his hands above his head fisted around the new holes he's made in Sam's sheets. 

It's later, after they've cleaned up, grumbled at each other over the ripped sheets ("I'm fucking you next time Sam, I'm tired of hearing your shit.") and passed the bottle of orange juice between them a few times still naked in the kitchen ("Hey Bucky maybe we should just find a magical safe house without Steve. We could be naked all the time.") that Bucky tells him, "We still can't tell Steve." 

"Of course we can't tell Steve. It'd ruin all the fun. Why would you think I'd tell Steve?"

Bucky's snuggled into his chest with his metal arm thrown over him. Sam's running his fingers through Bucky's hair gently. Cuddling isn't something they really do that often, but after tonight it just feels... Right. 

"Okay well I didn't say that but now that you mention it, you probably would be the one. I feel like you'd let it slip out of guilt or something."

"Guilt? This is for his own good. Fuck you for even saying that by the way.

Bucky smiles sweetly into Sam's chest and burrows in a little further, closing his eyes. 

"I still don't like you."

"The feeling's mutual. And if you snore I'm kicking you out." 

Sam wakes up the next morning and Bucky’s _there_.They've fallen asleep together plenty, but every other time (even if Steve's not home) Bucky’s managed to wake up and sneak out before Sam starts to stir. It would be nice, if Bucky wasn't lying completely on top of Sam. Bucky’s body is warm and cozy on top of his, but he weighs a fuck ton and currently has his face half buried in sam’s neck; breathing his stinky morning breath all into Sam’s face. 

Sam also really, really has to pee. He tries to wake him. “Bucky wake up.” He shakes his shoulders a little. 

“No.”

“Bucky come on. I have to pee.”

Bucky grunts then kind of flops off of Sam onto his own side of the bed and wraps himself up into the blanket again. He's still mostly asleep.

“Come back and snuggle with me again.” And Sam doesn't care that he's cute and cuddly and whining a little about Sam getting up. This was absolutely not the best night’s sleep he's had in years and he hopes it never happens again.

Sam wakes up for the second time this morning when Bucky’s detangling himself from around his middle.  
Bucky’s hair is a mess, sticking up in wild angles around his face. He sits up and stretches before turning to Sam with a sleepy smile. “Shower with me?”  
How could Sam say no to an offer like that? 

Before they even get a chance to start washing themselves Bucky makes good on his promises to fuck Sam the next time he gets a chance. He's got Sam lifted up with his back pressed up against the wall of the shower and his legs wrapped around Bucky’s waist. Bucky’s giving it to him fast and mean and sucking bruises into his collarbone. Sam’s got both hands in Bucky’s hair and practically screams when he comes all over the both of them without even having his cock touched.

They spend the rest of the day lounging about and watching bad tv. Bucky cooks them both spaghetti for dinner. Sam decides to call it a night relatively early and Bucky joins him, wordlessly following Sam into his room, stripping down to his boxers and cuddling up next to him so he can settle into sleep. Sam gently runs his fingers through Bucky’s hair and listens to his breathing even out. Today was so oddly domestic. It reminds Sam of his little fantasy of the life they could have together. Sam pictures himself kissing Bucky hello after a long but fulfilling day at work. He imagines him and Bucky sharing stories about their days over dinner. He imagines Bucky lying next to him in a place that's theirs and theirs alone. A little sanctuary.  
Bucky gives a sleepy sigh and burrows into Sam’s chest. The sight mixed with his fantasy makes Sam smile a little and hug Bucky closer to him. The realization smacks Sam in the face.

Oh shit. He's in _love_. 

Sam went for a run as the sun rose. It had been easy to untangle himself from a sleeping Bucky since his brain had been too busy creating approximately 865 reasons why he shouldn't be in love with James Buchanan Barnes. He tortured himself with it. Made himself run harder and further than normal. He couldn’t love Bucky. What they had just worked. The solution he came to was easy, he can just keep fucking Bucky as normal and just make himself fall out of love with him. 

He returns from his run to the smell of bacon. Bucky greets him with a smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling up. 

Okay, so maybe the solution wasn’t easy. 

“Hey Bird Boy, how was your run?” 

Sam was a very eloquent guy. He replied “uh-uh good.” 

Bucky laughed and eyed him suspiciously. “Well okay. I made you eggs and bacon. Dig in, sweetheart.” 

Sam chewed his breakfast (which was unfairly delicious) and wondered when the hell he had fallen in love with Bucky. He heard Bucky chewing loudly with his mouth open from across the room. Ok, rephrase that. How the hell had he fallen in love with Bucky? He was disgusting, infuriating and just plain awful. Bucky dumped his plate and padded over to Sam. He wrapped his arms around Sam’s middle and rested his chin in the crook of Sam’s neck. Sam leaned back into him involuntarily. Fuck. 

Bucky mouthed at Sam’s shoulder through his shirt. “Hurry up. I wanna suck your dick before Steve gets home.” 

See what he means? Insufferable!

Sam spun his chair around and pulled Bucky into his lap. 

“You're so annoying.” 

Bucky grinned all over his face. 

“And you’re a dumb mook.” And leaned in to give Sam a kiss. Sam couldn't help himself, he kissed Bucky slow and deep, trying to tell Bucky everything he wish he could say. 

_I love you I love you I love you_

Bucky wrapped his hands loosely around Sam’s neck. He seemed like he was in no rush to do anything but sit in Sam’s lap and return his lazy, sweet kisses. He slid his tongue into sam’s mouth and Sam tightened his grip on Bucky's hips ever so slightly. 

Sam didn't need super hearing to hear Steve’s keys jingling in the lock of the door. Sam frantically pushed Bucky off of his lap and hissed, “STEVE!”. 

Bucky jumped up from where he had landed on the floor. They heard the front door open and shut. Bucky knew they were standing too close so Bucky apparently did what came naturally to him (Sam knew from previous Steve-avoiding experiences) and just started yelling. “You! You don't appreciate anything I do around here! I clean up after you all damn day. I cooked you dinner all weekend! You didn't even mutter a lousy thank you!

Sam knew that Bucky’s yelling was just a ruse but felt himself rising to the bait because Barnes is an asshole and he's about 99% sure that he’s the one cleaning up after Bucky with his nasty habits and-

“Bucky shut up! You leave your dirty ass clothes all over the place. You walk around here like this is your kingdom! Your fucking stink is all over! Keep your shit in your own space and out of mine!”

“Well hello to you both too. What did I miss?” 

Both Bucky and Sam quieted for a second before they both started to explain, by yelling over each other.

“Whoa, whoa you're going to have to go one at a time.” 

“No.” Bucky told Steve. “You walk in here and are going to try and play negotiator but there's no need. I don't fucking need him.” Bucky pointed over to Sam then at Steve. “There's one thing you can do for me Steve, keep him the fuck away from me.” 

And with that Bucky stormed off down the hall and slammed his bedroom door. 

Steve turned to Sam then, looking guilty. “Sorry, that was way more intense than I thought. I didn't think he was so mad.” 

Sam’s heart felt like it was going to fall right out of his chest. That was too real. He fucked up. 

“Yeah… Me either.” 

 

For the next week Bucky fiercely ignored Sam. He slinked around the house opposite of Sam. He stayed in his room for movie night, or during meals. The loss of Bucky’s presence in his life hit Sam like a freight train. It ached deep in his chest. He missed the giant asshole. He loved the giant asshole. But he wasn't about to go apologize. Obviously what he had yelled at Bucky had hit a nerve, but Bucky also didn't have to react like that, and Bucky most certainly didn't have to hide from him like a moody teenage girl. 

8 days and 16 hours (not that Sam was counting) after their fight, Sam was awoken by his bedroom door slamming and frantic hands on his face. 

“Sam! Sam!” His eyes shot open. There was Bucky practically on top of him, scrambling at his face and neck to get closer. 

“Bucky! Calm down. I'm here.” 

Bucky stopped scrabbling at him, but Sam could hear his quickened breaths and feel him shaking all over. 

“You're here. You're okay.”

Bucky exhaled loudly.

“I am. Bad dream?” 

Bucky let out a sigh. “The worst. They're happening less and less now but…” He paused and composed himself. “I dreamt that they got me again. They made me kill you this time. I saw your blood all over my hands, Sam. I killed you. I killed you” Sam could hear in his voice that he was crying. He hugged Bucky closer to him. 

“You wouldn't hurt me ever. I know that Buck.” 

“I wouldn't but they could make me.” Bucky was sobbing now. Sam had never hated Hydra more. “They could make me Sam. I wouldn't be able to stop if they got me again. They don't even need the words. They could just put me in that chair again. Sam they could make me.” Bucky was gripping Sam hard enough to bruise in his panic.

Sam didn't know what to say. Bucky was right. Hydra could always return for him. Sam wasn't shocked at how little he actually cared in this moment. He soothed Bucky’s hair down with his hands and snuggled him in as close as possible.

“I know. I know.”

Bucky shook for a few moments in Sam’s arms but let out a great sigh and relaxed.

“I'm sorry for not talking to you.”

“Well I'm sorry for yelling at you. I actually do like your shit in my space.”

Bucky attempted a laugh, “Good.”

It was three days later when Steve had gone for a run that Bucky and Sam had alone time again. Bucky had him pushed against the fridge with a thigh lodged in between Sam’s. 

“I wanna make you feel so good, baby.” Bucky was awfully good at knowing exactly what to say to have Sam turn to jello. 

“Please.”

“Oh you can do better than that” 

“Please, baby, _Bucky_ , please!”

“Aha! I finally caught you!”

And that was not Bucky's voice. 

It happened in slow motion. Bucky stopped kissing at Sam’s earlobe, then looked up at Sam, then Sam looked up at Bucky, they moved apart and both looked up and over to see Steve standing in the doorway of the kitchen- looking awfully proud of himself. 

It hit Sam then. _Finally_? He gaped at Steve. Steve seemed to read his expression.

“I knew you two have been fucking for a while now. I'm not as dumb as I look. Why do you think I've been pushing you two to hang out so much? Every couple needs some alone time.” Then he shrugs and retreats to his bedroom.

Sam and Bucky looked at each other. They were silent for a long minute before they both broke the silence at the same time. 

“I love you.”

“We’re a couple?” 

Sam’s jaw hit the floor. Bucky shrugged. 

“No use not telling you. I’ve been making myself sick about loving you for weeks. I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way and it's going to make this” he pointed in-between their bodies. “More awkward, but I just had to say something. I really do need you, Sam.”

Sam couldn't believe it. This fucking asshole. He hated him. He couldn't stand him. He smashed their lips together. 

“I love you too you dipshit.” 

Bucky kissed him softly and pulled away with a bright smile. “Good. Now come on, take your boyfriend that you love so dearly to his room. We have a super soldier to annoy with some really, really loud sex.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on [tumblr](http://unclesteeb.tumblr.com/)to talk about my fics with me and scream about Sambucky.


End file.
